Naruto The Kill
by Sebastian 14
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un estudiante de la Academia Honnouji. Naruto es el masoquista mas grande del mundo, y su objetivo es que Satsuki Kiryūin y Ryuko Matoi sean sus novias debido a que son dominantes por excelencia. Pero tendrá que luchar contra Ragyo para salvar el mundo, para recordar sus memorias del pasado y seguir con su objetivo. Naruto x Ryuko x Satsuki No Harem solo trió
1. el estupido y sensual Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto y Kill la Kill petenecen a sus respectivos autores**

 **Dialogos**

Personajes hablando: "Hola soy Naruto uzumaki ¡Y SOY UN SUPER MASOQUISTA PERVERTIDO!"

Personajes pensando: " _Wow, que traje tan pervertido_ "

Criaturas o seres artificiales hablando: **"¿Por qué el destino me condeno con este masoquista pervertido?"**

Criaturas o seres artificiales hablando: **"¡** _ **Vamos naruto! ¡Destruyes sus ropas y déjala desnuda!"**_

Técnicas: **"Rasengan"**

Nota del Autor: (Yo mismo pues)

 **Capítulo 1 parte 1**

 **Llega El Estúpido Sensual y Masoquista Naruto Uzumaki**

"En 1933, el partido nacionalista obre alemán llego al poder. Este fue el nacimiento del canciller de Hitler. Con el tiempo, la democracia de la posguerra en Alemania dio lugar al fascismo" el dictado venia de un profesor que explicaba su clase a sus alumno que en su mayoría andaban de vagos, otros durmiendo, otros comiendo, otros leyendo manga y otros jugando con figuras de acción

El profesor se disponía a seguir dictando su clase, pero se detuvo por el ruido de la puerta del salón crujiendo como si fuera fuertemente pateada. Después de tanta presión, la puerta de acero no soporta más y cedió ante la potente patada que mando a volar la puerta hacia la ventana del salón.

"Ah… disculpa, pero nos encontramos en medio una clase" dijo el profesor no muy seguro

Detrás de la entrada de la puerta ahora destruida, salió un hombre de piel morena con una gran estatura de alrededor de 8 o 10 pies de altura, extremadamente musculoso, llevaba guantes de metal en sus enormes manos y puntas de metal en sus hombros. Su pelo corto y rubio con un peinado hacia atrás, con las cejas arqueadas perpetuamente y lleva pendientes de aro de plata en ambas orejas.

"¡Vengo por asuntos oficiales!" Dijo fuerte el tipo musculoso, mientas el profesor retrocedía y se arrodillaba

"!S-Si¡" Afirmo el profesor asustado

El tipo musculoso entonces centro su vista hacia los alumnos "¡Soy Ira Gamagoori presidente del comité disciplinario! ¡Estudiantes de la clase K de segundo año! ¡Confirmamos de que hay alguien entre ustedes, quiere desafiar a la Academia Honnouji! ¡No escucharemos explicaciones! ¡Esa persona será castigada de inmediato!... Y espero que no lo hayas hecho, Uzumaki" dijo El ahora identificado Ira mientras miraba con ojos intimidantes a un chico bastante relajado a comparación con los demás alumnos

El chico tenía una impresionante altura de 6,2 pies de altura, muy altos para un chico de 17 años, la cual era su edad. Tenía complexión delgada pero con un físico muscular potentes y bien trabajado pero sin exagerar. Pelo rubio alborotado y corto que cubría su frente y tenía unos ojos magníficos de color azul celeste y curiosos bigotes parecidos al de un zorro en las mejillas, su rostro de acuerdo con no solo la mayoría sino que todas las chicas de la academia, le parecía muy guapo, catalogado así como un niño bonito y teniendo el odio de casi todos los estudiantes masculinos de la academia. Vestía un uniforme gakuran azul oscuro con una estrella roja en el pecho, en el interior del uniforme tenía un collar de color azul celeste de forma de una diamante, a los costados de sus brazos tiene líneas naranjas terminaban a los hombros y un pañuelo rojo en su brazo izquierdo, tenía botas del mismo color de su uniforme con líneas naranjas alrededor de los pies y otras líneas solo que de color rojo en la parte baja de sus tobillos.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y que en frente con el musculo y alto presidente del comité disciplinario.

"Ara, Gamagoori-Senpai como cree que yo tengo algo que ver con este asunto yo solo soy un alumno común y corriente, solo eso" Dijo el chico tranquilamente mientras cogía su collar y lo guardo en su bolsillo derecho "Por otro lado, yo puedo darle una pista Senpai… a cambio de un favor" Dijo el misteriosamente consiguiendo así la atención de Ira

"¿Y exactamente cuál sería el favor que pides a cambio de una insignificante pista?" Pregunto Ira fingiendo que no estaba interesado por la pista

"El favor seria si me permites ver personalmente a Satsuki-Sama, aunque sea por un minuto, eso es todo lo que pido… así tu obtendrás mi pista y yo podre tener un minuto de felicidad, así ganamos todos" dijo el rubio tranquilamente

Ira se lo pensó dos veces y asintió "De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer ¡PERO! No prometo nada. Así que dime que es lo que sabes de una vez por todas" Pregunto autoritariamente Ira

"Está bien" mira los alumnos y hace una sonrisa sádica "No es nada personal" señala a un estudiante "pero mis deseos están primero que todo, ¡así que muéstrate!" grito el rubio y apunto finalmente a un chico de baja estatura, cabello marrón y ojos saltones

El chico entonces se levantó bruscamente y haciendo cair su mesa de trabajo, en sus brazos presionaba fuertemente su maleta como si ocultara algo "nggghhh" hizo un sonido mientras de forma lenta e insegura el chico alzaba lo que aparente mente era un pelota amarilla la cual arrojo contra el piso levantando asi una cortina de humo que cubriera su huida

El entonces salió corriendo rápidamente del salón de clases y bajo las escaleras sin darse cuenta de que Ira salto por la ventana mientras reía burlonamente, llego a la planta principal y abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente con Ira que estaba enfadado

"¡¿De verdad crees que una bomba de gas te ayudaría a escapar?!" Pregunto tétricamente Ira sujetando al chico por el cuello de la camisa y luego arrojarlo con fuerza al campo por el cual el chico dio muchas vueltas sobre el duro suelo

"¡Maldición!" Dijo el chico recuperándose y abrió la maleta para sacar un uniforme gris con una estrella en el pecho

"Así que tu fuiste que robo el uniformé Goku de un estrella, eh. ¿Qué sucede? ¡Pruébatelo!" Dijo Ira ante lo cual el chico no lo dudó ni un segundo y se lo puso

"¡Asombroso! ¡Es como si el poder se estuviera desatando en mi cuerpo y espíritu!" dijo el chico no identificado sintiendo como su cuerpo alcanzaba un poder que jamás sintió

Ira saco un látigo de su guante y luego procedió a lanzar latigazos hacia el chico que esquivo todos los ataques fácilmente

"¡Mi cuerpo se mueve increíblemente rápido!"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese es el poder del uniforme Goku!"

"¡Bien! ¡Toma esto!" dijo el chico para luego lanzar un golpe que acertó en todo el torso de Ira, pero este no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro de su lugar, dejando al chico verdaderamente asustado

"¡Sin embargo, mi uniforme es de tres estrellas!" ¡Por lo que un ataque de una estrella no me hará nada!" dijo Ira para luego atacar nuevamente con el látigo, solo que esta vez saco otro de su guante y azoto golpeando por todas partes y luego envolverlo en uno de los látigos y batuquearlo por todas partes "¡¿Qué planeabas al robar un uniforme Goku?! ¡Por lo tanto eres un espía de kobe! ¡Sin embargo, ese uniforme se desperdicia en alguien como tú! Dijo Ira dejando al pobre desgraciado estampado en la pared de la estrada principal de la academia

"No eres digno de llevar uniforme Goku? ¡QUITATELO!" Grito Ira para que después con su látigo lo haga girar quitándole así el uniforme Goku

"¡Escuchen, estudiantes de la Academia Honnouji! ¡Mientas Ira Gamagoori siga con vida, las normas de esta Academia siempre se cumplirán! ¡Las mismas normas establecidas por Satsuki-Sama, Presidenta del consejo estudiantil! Dijo Ira ante lo cual se giró y dirigió su maridad hacia la torre más alta de la Academia Honnouji en donde se podía observar una figura claramente femenina iluminada por rayos celestiales "Satsuki-Sama… ¡Atención! ¡Satsuki-Sama, Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, esta frente a ustedes!" Ordeno Ira ante lo cual varios alumnos con uniforme Goku de un estrella se para firmemente como si fueran militares

Satsuki Kiryūin Era claramente una hermosa chica de 18 años con una larga y hermosa cabellera negra, ojos azules con un brillo frio y calculador. Es alta, delga y cuerpo de infarto con pecho de copa D, largas y torneadas piernas con un buen trasero perfectamente cuidado. Su uniforme escolar es muy ceñido a su escultural dándole un porte elegante de la realeza, todo eso y la Katana que traía en sus manos le daba la categoría de una belleza peligrosa y mortal

"¡El medio es la libertad! ¡El control es la liberación! ¡La contradicción es la verdad! ¡Esa es la realidad del mundo! ¡Escuchen bien, cerdos vestidos de humanos y hagan caso de esa realidad!" Dijo Satsuki en voz alta para que todos en la Academia Honnouji la oyeran fuerte y claro

En la azotea de la academia, Naruto se encontraba viendo a Satsuki de forma muy lujuriosa "Hehehe, tan magnifica como siempre Satsuki-Sama… pero no se preocupe que yo, Naruto Uzumaki algún día domara a la gran leona que es usted y la volverá una dócil y sumisa gatita… y cuando ese día llegue nos divertiremos mucho, pero mucho en la cama… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… ¿Verdad…Kuramgetsu? Pregunto el rubio desquiciado a la nada

Si uno mirara mas de cerca pudiera observar que ahora el pecho del rubio, precisamente en los lados del pecho de su uniforma, habían un parde ojos rojos con pupila de una bestia que miraban lo sucedido con sed de sangre **"Kukuku, los humanos ciertamente son interesantes… esa humana va a ser tuya Naruto, eso te lo aseguro después de todo, a ustedes los humanos les atrae el poder"** dijo el uniforme con una voz masculina y profunda

"…Si los atrae el poder" murmuro suavemente Naruto, saco de su bolsillo su collar "Convierte en un taladro" dijo naruto para que después el collar brillara un color rojo y después tenga la forma de una taladro pequeño, se lo puso alrededor de su cuello "Ya es hora" Susurro el rubio mirando el horizonte

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de la Academia**

"Entonces esta es…. La Academia Honnouji ¿eh? Dijo una voz femenina misteriosa

 **Fin de la parte 1**

Notas:

 **Vaya me demore mucho haciendo esta historia pero me divertí mucho escribiendo este Fic Cross, este Fic originalmente le pertenece a Meiou-Sama pero me dio su permiso para continuarla, así que la adopte, créditos para él autor original.**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki parte 2

**Naruto y Kill la Kill pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

 **Dialogos**

Personajes hablando: "Hola soy Naruto uzumaki ¡Y SOY UN SUPER MASOQUISTA PERVERTIDO!"

Personajes pensando: " _Wow, que traje tan pervertido_ "

Criaturas o seres artificiales hablando: **"¿Por qué el destino me condeno con este masoquista pervertido?"**

Criaturas o seres artificiales hablando: **"¡** _ **Vamos naruto! ¡Destruyes sus ropas y déjala desnuda!"**_

Técnicas: **"Rasengan"**

Nota del Autor: (Yo mismo pues)

 **Capítulo 1 parte 2**

 **Llega El Estúpido Sensual y Masoquista Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Academia Honnouji**

 **Un día después del robo del uniforme**

En unos de los pasillos de la academia, Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente mientras era guiado por Ira Gamagoori

"Escúchame bien Uzumaki, no quiero que intentes algo tonto o ridículo en frente de Satsuki-Sama ¡Entendiste! Dijo Ira mirándolo amenazadoramente

Pero Naruto ni se inmuta y fingió tener miedo claramente falso y burlesco "Ah, Senpai eso me ofende, como cree que yo me portare mal ante Satsuki-Sama. Al contrario mi conducta será inolvidable, se lo aseguro" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa inocente

"Más te vale, porque si no las consecuencias serán graves y un castigo severo" Dijo Ira con ultimo resplandor amenazante

Después de un rato caminar, ambos llegaron a una gran puerta que conducía al salón de reuniones del consejo estudiantil

Al abrirse las puertas, Naruto vio un pasillo largo con una estrada adornada con unas cortinas moradas y vigilada por guardias con uniformes Goku de una estrella, Ira entro primero, no sin antes de recibir una reverencia por parte de los guardias seguido de caruto que parecía ansioso como un niño cuando le dan un dulce

Ya cuando salieron del corredor, Naruto pudo ver que la habitación parecía mas a un club nocturno que a un salón del consejo estudiantil. La habitación era levemente iluminada, con varios y cómodo mueble, un piano de color blanco, un gran bar de muchas bebidas y al final en un balcón escalonado, un gran trono muy cómodo en donde estaba Satsuki elegantemente sentada con sus bellas piernas cruzadas bebiendo su te con la elegancia de una reina

Pero Satsuki no estaba sola en esa habitación, había otros tres miembros más repartidos por todo el lujoso lugar

El primero era un adolescente de pelo corto verde oscuro y ojos grises. Llevaba el uniforme Goku de tres estrellas, hecho especialmente como una larga bata blanca de cuello alto. Cuenta con una funda incorporada de espada en la parte trasera y tres picos en los hombros. El uniforme es generalmente abierto en la parte delantera, lo que demuestra un chaleco de color azul. Lleva unos pantalones de color blanco como sus zapatos y un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de tres púas de metal

Este es Uzu Sanageyama, miembro del consejo estudiantil y presidente del club del comité atlético

El segundo era otro adolescente de cabello azul claro y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un traje de cuello alto, el cual se abre cada vez que habla. También lleva gafas de sol y su uniforme Goku es de tres estrellas

Este es Houka Inumuta, miembro del consejo estudiantil y presidente del comité de información y estrategia

El tercero y el último miembro era una linda chica de altura pequeña con el cabello y ojos color rosa. Su uniforme Goku era de tres estrellas y estaba modificado para que pareciera un vestido parcialmente victoriano

Ella es Nonon Jakuzure, miembro del consejo estudiantil y presidente del comité no atlético

Ellos tres junto con Ira Gamagoori, son los 4 Devas y parte del consejo estudiantil lidera por Satsuki Kiryūin

"Eh, ¿Gamagoori, para que traes a un estudiante sin estrellas al salón del consejo estudiantil" Pregunta Uzu mientras se recostaba cómodamente en uno de los lujosos muebles

"Mmm, no mal recuerdo el es Naruto Uzumaki de la clase K, ¿cierto?" Dijo Houka tecleando rápidamente en su ordenador portátil mientas veía los datos del mencionado rubio

"Eh, con que el "niño bonito" esta aquí de visita… ¿será que el viene por otro castigo de Satsuki-Sama?" Pregunto Nonon con burla

"Naruto Uzumaki fue traído aquí como recompensa por revelar al espía que robo el uniforme Goku" Dijo Ira mientras posaba en la parte baja de las escaleras en donde yacía Satsuki

"Vaya, ¿no tienes remordimientos por revelar a unos de tus compañeros de clase?" Pregunto Houka con curiosidad

"Jejeje, para serte sincero es que el solo fue un títere que me permitió venir aquí" Dijo secamente el rubio mirando de reojo a Satsuki

"Vara, eso quiere decir que solo lo usaste, que cruel eres hahaha ¿O me equivoco?" Pregunto Sanageyama

"Que grosero, pero no. El no solo me permitió venir aquí, sino que también me permitió cumplir un pequeño pero gran pedido" Dijo Naruto mientras descaradamente se sentaba en unos de los tantos muebles del lugar

"He, ¿Y cual seria el pedido? ¿Un castigo?" Pregunto Nonon mirando al rubio curiosamente

"Para nada, es mas un gran pedido que hará que este humilde servidor sea realmente feliz" Dijo Naruto por fin llamando a la atención de todos los presentes, en especial a la Satsuki

"¡Ve al grano, Uzumaki! ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos!" Dijo Ira ya harto de tanto parloteo

"Como usted quiera Senpai" Dijo Naruto levantando del mueble y luego observar a Satsuki seriamente, cabe decir que el ambiente se puso tenso desconcertando a los presente, pero Naruto después miro a Satsuki con lujuria y lo siguiente sorprendió a los 4 Devas "¡Oh, Satsuki-Sama, se que soy un cerdo de mal gusto, pero soy tu esclavo mas devoto, así que por favor, déjame ser el primero en coger su vagina divina y superior, y su culo increíble y angelical! ¡Estaría profundamente agradecido con usted, mi Reina! Dijo Naruto en voz alta, sorprendiendo en voz alta por su audacia, pero a un mas a Satsuki que lucia muy sorprendida

"¡BASTARDO! ¡Como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a Satsuki-Sama! Dijo Ira furioso arrojando un poderoso golpe a Naruto

Pero antes de que el golpe acertara en el rubio, este despareció en un borrón de velocidad pura, sorprendiendo a todos, pero el luego apareció frente a frente Satsuki, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta y en shock

"Me encantaría enterrar mi cara ente sus magníficos pecho y bien proporcionadas nalgas, pero aun más… en hacerla mi mujer, mi querida y adorada Satsuki-Sama" Susurro seductoramente Naruto tomando el mentón de la sorprendida y hermosa pelinegra

El entonces acerco lentamente sus labios hasta los de Satsuki que no se movía por la impresión causada por sus palabras. Pero antes de que sus labios se conectaran, un par de látigos se enrollan alrededor del cuello y cintura de Naruto, lo jala y lo estrella en la pared más cercana, levantando una cortina de humo

"¡UZUMAKI después es esta falta de respeto hacia Satsuki-Sama, no creas que saldrás impune, ¡así que prepárate para el duro castigo!" Dijo Ira con ira (Jajajaja XD), batuqueando al rubio por toda la habitación, impactándolo contra todo el contenido yaciente en la habitación

Sanageyama, Houka y Nonon solo observaban como Gamagoori le propinaba un fuerte castigo al insolente que le falto el respeto a Satsuki con sus indecentes propuestas subidas de tono

Naruto ya arto, se desenredo y cojeo los látigos con una mano y jalo a Ira fácilmente, demostrando ser más fuerte que el

"¡Hey cerdos! ¡¿Quién demonios creen que soy! ¡Ha, en este puto mundo yo seré el único que tendrá el honor de ser el primero en sentir la piel firme y suave de Satsuki-Sama, yo soy su esclavo mas devoto ¡Así que por lo tanto, merezco tocar lujuriosamente su magnifico cuerpo y todas sus partes!" Dijo fuerte Naruto mientras solo a Ira y por la fuerza el casi se estrella por una pared

Clap Clap Clap

Satsuki aplaude y todos centran su mirada hacia ella "Interesante, muy interesante, eres el primero que me dice eso ¿dime porque lo haces? Lo haces porque eres increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpido como para hacer una declaración de esa magnitud" Dijo suevamente Satsuki con una sonrisa divertida

"Solo digamos que estoy muy motivado en hacer mi mujer Satsuki-Sama" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sádica

"Hoo, ¿y que se debe el hecho de que quieres que sea tu mujer?, dime Naruto Uzumaki, tengo mucha curiosidad" Pregunto la pelinegra con verdadera curiosidad

"Simple es mi mas grande ambición" dijo Naruto tajantemente

Esa respuesta tan corta no le gusto para nada a Satsuki, ella se lamentó de su trono, tomo su Katana y ella despareció en un borrón de velocidad apareciendo enfrente del rubio con una mirada fría y realizo una barra horizontal en el pecho del rubio, haciendo derramar una gran cantidad de sangre del rubio hacia el suelo

"No era esa la respuesta que quería escuchar Uzumaki" Dijo la pelinegra agitando su Katana para dibujar una línea roja en el suelo

"¡WOW!, eso fue excitante Satsuki-Sama. Que tal si le da mas a este humilde cerdo un poco mas de castigo" Dijo con una sonrisa sádica "Pero ante tu pregunta, pues… simplemente quiero hacerte mía" termino con una mirada dominante mientras sus ojos cambiaban de azul claro a unos rojos con pupilas iguales al de una bestia

Cuando Naruto mostro sus ojos el ambiente se puso peligro, los presentes no entendía porque algo les decía que se alejare de él, pero Satsuki lo reconoció, pero no estaba segura

Satsuki sintió también el miedo como los demás y retrocedió por instinto, este chico es peligroso, pero luego recobro la compostura, pero sin que dejara de temblar "L-Llevenlo al salón de castigo y que no se escape como la ultima vez" Ordeno Satsuki regresando su trono haciendo un esfuerzo por quitar su miedo a esos ojos, se sentó mientras su mayordomo le servía su te

"¡Hai, Satsuki-Sama!" dijeron los 4 Devas amarrando el rubio, que por milagro se dejo llevar

 **Entrada de la Academia Honnouji**

"Que fue eso" Dijo la misma voz desconocida que estaba en una sombra que no dejaba ver su cuerpo "Bueno, no interesa"

Camino en el centro de la academia para descubrir que la persona misteriosa es una chica adolescente de 17 años de mediana estatura y de un buen cuerpo. Ella tiene el cabello que llega hasta los hombros de color negro con una sola raya roja en el flequillo. Sus ojos azules tienen pupilas en forma de piñón con peculiares ocho ranuras en los bordes. Su atuendo es una sencilla camisa blanca con una corbata roja, una mini falda negra, zapatillas blancas y una chaqueta en blanco y negro con las mangas arremangadas, y en su espada llevaba un estuche de guitarra

La chica miro el edificio más alto de la Academia Honnouji con una mirada desafiante "Bueno llegamos, espero que me den respuestas" dijo para proseguir su camino hacia su salón

 **Clase K**

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos de la academia, por fin llegar a lo que sería su salón de clases. Se puso en frente a los que serian sus compañeros y profesor

"Ella es Ryuko Matoi-Kun, quien se traslado hoy a la clase K de segundo año" Presento el profesor mientas escribía el nombre de Ryuko en el pizarrón

"¡Ryuko-Chan! ¡Ryuko-Chan! ¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Este asiente esta libre! Dijo una adolescente con ojos marrones y cabello con corte de taza. Viste un uniforme escolar femenino que consiste en una camisa de manga corta blanca con un pañuelo de color azul, así como una mini falda azul. Alrededor de ella tenia un aura de hermanita pequeña e hiperactiva

Su nombre es Mako Makanshoku

"Uzumaki-kun se sienta aquí, pero como están en detención por el consejo estudiantil, así que está libre"

"El chico que se sienta en este puesto, ¿porque fue precisamente detenido por el consejo estudiantil?" pregunto Ryuko

Eso pasa muy a menudo con Uzumaki-kun y el consejo estudiantil, así que no hay problema" dijo Mako para luego sacar su cuaderno y usarlo como tapadera para comer y después dormir. Todo eso en un segundo sorprendiendo a Ryuko por su rapidez

"¡Ya se durmió!" Dijo Ryuko sorprendida

La clase fue normal, al final de la clase sonó una alarma que alertaba la Hora del receso

 **Hora del receso**

"¡RIUUUUKO-Chaaaaaaaaan!" grito Mako mientras iba a abrazar Ryuko, pero parecía como si fuera a embestirla, pero ella lo esquivo. Haciendo que Mako cayera a hacia el bote de basura

Ryuko hizo una póker face ante esa acción por parte de la castaña con corte de taza

.

.

.

"¡Oye, ¿Por qué me esquivaste?! Pregunto Mako mientras tenía en la cabeza una cascara de banana

"¿Quién no esquivaría algo que viene volando de la nada?" Respondio Ryuko

"¡Hey, solo era un abrazo para mi super amiga!" Refuto Mako con un tono infantil

"¿Super amiga?" Pregunto Ryuko

"¡Estaremos sentadas una a lado de la otra, así que seamos amigas!" respondió Mako con el mismo tono

"Por cierto, ¿Toca la guitarra? Pregunto Mako al ver que Ryuko cargaba un estuche de guitarra ¿Lo haces? ¡Toca algo para mí! ¡Bien, yo cantare! ¡Canto una canción para irme del pueblo! ¡Canto una canción para ir abajo! Empezó a cantar horriblemente Mako

"¡Cálmate!" por decir eso Ryuko, Mako dejó de cantar "Por cierto, ¿Quién es la máxima autoridad en esta academia?" preguntó Ryuko

"Esa es… ¡Cuidado Ryuko-chan! ¡Inclínate, inclínate! "dijo Mako abruptamente tomando a Ryuko por el hombro y hacer que se inclinara

Ryuko se dio dé cuenta de que, así como ella y Mako estaban inclinadas formando dos hileras por donde paso un musculoso y alto alumno de tres estrellas. El que caminaba era Ira Gamagoori, presidente del comité diciplinario

"¿Ese tipo es importante?" pregunto Ryuko viendo a Ira

"si, es de tres estrellas" Respondió Mako un poco nerviosa

"¿Tres estrellas?" Por esa pregunta, Mako le explico que Ira es el presidente del Comité Disciplinario y uno de los Cuatro Devas, los uniformes Goku y sus habilidades y los privilegios de tenerlos. Y por último hablo de la encargada de dar los uniformes Goku, quien era nada ni nada menos que Satsuki Kiryūin, la presidente del Consejo estudiantil

"Entonces, en otras palabras ¿La encargada de todo, es esa presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil? Dijo entendiendo más o menos como es la academia

"Si, si, si" asintió varias veces Mako

De rrepente sale Satsuki caminando como si fuera una diosa

"¡Oh, hablando de eso!Ella, es la señorita Satsuki-Sama!" dijo Mako

De rrepente Ryuko imprudentemente se metio en medio de la fila "Asi que tu eres la reina de esta escuela. Tengo una pregunta para ti" dijo con una mirada desafiante

"¡Maldita!¿como te atrevez de hablarle asi a Satsuki-Sama?" dijeron varios estudiantes de una estrella y se lanzaron contra ella

Pero con el estuche de la guitarra los golpea con muchas fuerza mandadolos al suelo

Saca de su estuche lo que sería la la mitad de una tijera roja grande que se usaba a modo de espada y señalo a Satsuki con ella sorprendiéndola un poco

"Presidenta, parece que te sorprendió un poco al ver esto. ¡Ya habías visto anteriormente mi hoja tijera?" Pregunto Ryuko con un tono como si estuviera una clase de rencor

"¿Y que si fuera así" Dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa arrogante

"Esa forma de decirlo… ¡Tú eres la mujer que tiene la otra mitad de la hoja tijera, ¿no?! " Grito Ryuko para luego, en un ataque de ira, ir en contra de Satsuki

.

.

.

 **Salón de castigo**

Naruto se encontraba esposado a la pared de la habitación como si fuera un prisionero de esas cárceles medievales. Naruto de repente abre los ojos abruptamente después de largas horas de meditación. El motivo era que sintió la presencia de alguien con la misma aura de una persona muerta que conocía.

"¿Qué fue eso? acaso será. . .no, pero. . . ¿Kuramgetsu lo has sentido? Pregunto Naruto mirando su uniforme que abrió sus ojos

" **Si, se parece el aura de mi creador, pero también tiene. . .o acaso"** Dijo Kuramgetsu un poco preocupado **"Bueno como sea, será mejor que dejes de jugar al detenido y vayas que fue eso ya que me da curiosidad"** Dijo Kuramgetsu con su típica voz ronca

"Desde cuando tu das las ordenes" replico Naruto a su uniforme

" **Tks, no empieces y ve a ver qué sucede"** Dijo un poco fastidiado

"Eh, pero yo quiero esperar a Satsuki-Sama. . .Hehehe quizás me venga a castigar ¿viste su mirada, se habrá excitado?" pregunto Naruto deviando el tema

" **¿Por qué el destino me condeno con este masoquista pervertido?"** Se lamento Kuramgetsu haciendo que Naruto suspirara

"Joder pero que impaciente eres, iremos a investigar pero antes" dijo Naruto para sacar que ni dios sabe donde una capa de color negro y ponerserla haciendo que el rubio sea ahora una persona desconocida

" **¿Para que te colocas esa capa?"** Pregunto Kuramgetsu

"Secreto~" dijo Naruto

" **Sabes que no me puede engañar ¿Cierto?"** Dijo Kuramgetsu mientras que Naruto estaba nervioso **"Ahhh, lo sabia . . . vas hacer la "Súper presentación" que planeasta para mostras mi existencia a todo el mundo"**

"Como lo supiste" Dijo Naruto ya descubierto

" **Te conozco desde pequeño"** dijo Kuramgetsu con simpleza

"Bueno como sea vámonos, por cierto de ahora en adelante te llamada Kurama ¿Qué dices?" pregunto Naruto

" **Me gusta"**

"Ya veo, bueno es hora de que el mundo conozca a ¡Naruto, el super masoquista pervertido y a Kurama, el kamui! Dijo Naruto y con un solo puñetazo rompió la pared del salón, y se fue corriendo para ir donde se estaba peleando Ryuko

Sin saber que esta acción lo llevara a un gran aventura que jamas olvidara y que conoce su amor, no, sus dos amores verdaderos. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

Notas

Hola todos aquí Sebastian 14 presentándose

Perdonemen por haberme demorado mucho en subir este capitulo y una de las razones por mi demora es que son por mis estudios es que, uf le ponen tareas a uno difíciles e inútiles, osea para que yo necesito aprender robotica. Pero bueno como sea, ya subi el capitulo, el siguiente capitulo se llamara **"Es hora que todos sepan de mi"** y será mas corto que el anterior y este.

Por cierto no olviden de leer mis otras historias como la de **"** **La Aventura de Tatsuki El Youkai Legendario"** de Touhou Project y mi otro Fic **"Issei Uzumaki El Emperado Dragon Biju"** Crossover entre Naruto y High school dxd

Bueno esto es todo. dejen su review pero sin la necesidad de insultar

Chao


	3. ¡Es hora que todos sepan de mi!

Hola todos

Soy Sebastian 14 y hoy por fin les entrego la entre de Naruto The Kill, adaptada del fic de KIll The Kill (créditos al autor original Meiou-Sama)

Lamento la demora por entregar este capitulo, ya que como estaba estudiando se llevaba mucho tiempo que el de tengo y no me deja mucho tiempo como para hacer fics, además de que, no digo que no tenga ideas, sino que me sale una pero después pienso y es muy cliché. Pero bueno por fin las tengo ordenadas

Sin mas que decir, comencemos con el fic

 **Capitulo 2**

 **¡Es hora que todos sepan de mi!**

Ryuko Matoi, la hermosa y rebelde chica ahora mismo con su hoja tijera salto inmediatamente hacia Satsuki con toda la intención de arremeter contra ella

Tek

Ken

Fu

Sai

Pero de la nada un puño enorme de boxeo impacto con Ryuko, deviandola asi de su trayecto hacia Satsuki. La chica de cabello negro con linea roja salio disparadia con una gran velocidad hacia una multitud de miembros del consejo estudiantil

Pero antes de que estrellara contra ellos y el duro suelo, fue atrapada por un manto negro

"Vaya, vaya. . .no sabia que las chicas guapas caian desde las alturas. Ummm supongo que hoy es mi dia de suerte al encontrarme una preciosidad como tu" Dijo una voz masculina en tono seductor a espaldas de Ryuko

"Que. . . .¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grito Ryuko al ver que la persona se quito su capa para despues ver que la persona no era nada ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki con una vestimenta que cualquier persona que se avenguencia por muchas cosas no soportaria

Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta de manga corta azul combinado con naranja y que estaba abierta mostrando su abdomen y pecho bien tonificado ademas de tener el mismo collar de forma de diamante azul verdoso y pañuelo rojo en el brazo izquierdo, pantalones cortos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

"¡Suéltame pervertido Exhibicionista!" Dijo Ryuko mientras forcejeaba con el chico rubio para que la soltara

"¿Pero que dices?, si tu eres la que cayo en mis brazos" Pregunto confundido Naruto

"¡Oye tu, suelta esa delincuente!¡Tiene que ser castigada por insultar a Satsuki-Sama!" dijo alguien, cuando los dos adolescentes ven quien les hablo, vieron que fue un adolescente de baja estatura, ojos verdes y cuerpo robusto, y calvo. Llevaba un uniforme Goku de dos estrellas que se compone de una gran par de guantes de boxeo, un casco protector, bata de boxeo blanca, pantalones de boxeo asegurados con cinturón de campeón, y zapatillas de deporte de color blanco

"O si no que, enano" Dijo de forma retadora el rubio, haciendo enojar al boxeador

"Tu maldito" susurro el enano "¡te atrevez a llamarme enano! ¡Yo Takaharu Fukuroda te enseñara una leccion!" dijo Fukuroda mientras corria hacia el rubio con intencion de darlo un fuerte gancho en la cara

"Hmmph. . . .iluso" dijo el rubio mientras se quita el collar para apretarlo fuertemente con su mano, mientras que el boxeador enojado se acercaba hacia Naruto, el collar se hizo particulas para despues hacer una bola azul que expulsaba aire "el que enseñara una leccion. . .¡Seré yo! **_¡Rasengan!_** " Exclamo fuertemente Naruto para lanzar el ataque hacia Fukuroda y al momento de impactar en el cuerpo de este para empezar a dar muchas vueltas y salir expulsado con una gran velocidad estrellándose hacia una pared dejandolo semiinconsciente (Como Naruto el lanzo el Rasengan a Kabuto, solo que este si quedo semiinconsciente)

"Hmmp, tus ataques de boxeo son inutiles contra mi rasengan" Dijo Naruto mientras se ponia de nuevo su collar

"¡Ya puedes soltarme pervertido no necesito estar en tus brazos y mucho menos que pelees en mis batallas!" Dijo Ryuko mientras se forcejeaba con el rubio para que la soltara, a lo que el rubio la suelta haciendo que ella al duro suelo con el culo

"¡Itteeee! ¡¿que fue eso?!" Pregunto de forma altanera ella

"Pues tu me pediste que te soltara y eso fue lo que hice. . .o ¿acaso quieres seguir en mis brazos por mas tiempo?" Dijo Naruto de forma burlesca causando que Ryuko se sonroje y voltea la cara a otro lado

"Hmmph, di lo que quieras pero no te metas en mis asuntos ¿escuchaste?" Dijo Ryuko mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudio el polvo de su falda "Ademas yo tengo asuntos con esa" Dijo Ryuko con una mirada desafiante mientras apuntaba con su hoja tijera a Satsuki

"Interesante, ¿asi que quiere pelear contra Satsuki-Sama" Pregunto curioso Naruto

"Mas que pelear, quiero saber algo que solo ella para poder decirme" Dijo la pelinegra con mecho rojo sujentando mas fuerte su hoja de tijera

Naruto sin saber porque, pero el interese hacia esta chica aumento enormemente

"Ya veo. . . .oye chica ¿cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto con interés el rubio

"Ryuko, Ryuko Matoi ese es mi nombre" respondió Ryuko con una leve sonrisa mientras corría hacia Satsuki

El rubio se sorprende

"Matoi... oye Kurama ¿Acaso ella es la hija deIshin Matoi?" preguntó sorprendido Naruto

 **"no lo sé, ya que el nunca mencionó sobre de tener una hija o acaso... ¡No puede ser! ¡Naruto ayuda esa chica, ella nos tiene que decir si el es su padre!"** dijo la prenda con voz grave

"no hace falta que me lo órdenes" Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía otra vez su capa negra y fue directamente donde estaba Ryuko

Mientras que Ryuko se iba hacia Satsuki, Fukuroda se levanta de nuevo para protejer a Satsuki pero se tambaleaba un poco, pero a el no le importaba con tal de darle una leccion a esa delincuente y protejer a Satsuki-Sama

Como sea cuando Ryuko se dio cuentaa de Fukuroda se lanzo hacia este pero antes de que pudiera tener su segundo round con el

Naruto rapta a Ryuko y se la lleva lejos. . . .

* * *

 **Ubicacion desconocida**

"¡¿Porque rayos interferiste?!" Dijo/pregunto enfada la hermosa y rebelde pelinegra con mechon rojo

"Ya, ya, ya calmate un poco quieres, quiero mostrarte algo" Dijo el rubio mientras soltaba un suspiro

Naruto y Ryuko seguian caminando hasta que llegaron a unas ruinas de una casa algo grande que la pelinegra conocia muy bien

Era su antiguo hogar

"Oye porque me traes aqui?" Pregunto Ryuko sombriamente

"Bueno te traje aqui porque parece que conoces muy bien este lugar, dime ¿acaso sabes quien vivia aqui?" Pregunto Naruto sobre la procedencia de Ryuko

La mencionada no dijo nada y prosiguio a caminar hasta el interior de la ruinas de su antiguo hogar, mientras que Naruto se mantuvo en silecion y la siguio de muy cerca esperando por la respuesta de ella. Aunque el ya la sabia por el silencio y actitud decaida de ella, pero aun así quería oír la respuesta de ella

Ya en el interior Ryuko quedo en frente de una fotografia de ella pequeña junto a su padre, pero la fotografia al estar quemada solo era visible la parta donde salia ella mientras que la de su padre estaba totalmente quemada

"Aqui viviamos yo y mi padre" Susurro Ryuko suavemente pero lo escucho perfectamente Naruto

"Ah, asi que es cierto, entonces tu eres su hija" afirmo Naruto "El nunca me habla que tenia una hija"

Ryuko se voltea rapidamente y agara del cuello de su uniforma Kurama en su forma inactiva

"Tu. . .¡¿De donde conoces a mi padre?!" Dijo Ryuko alterada mientras lo sacudía a Naruto de forma brusca

"Relájate, el profesor Matoi me encontró cuando yo tenia 10 años y me cuido mientras mis heridas sanaban y me recuperaba" Respondió Naruto mientras que Ryuko los miraba de una ceja arqueada

"¿Recuperarte de que?" Pregunto con duda la pelinegra

"Recuperar de mi memoria. . . . .lo cual sigo esperando" Dijo el rubio mientras que su cabello cubrio sus ojos impidiendo gran parte que Ryuko pudiera ver que mirada tenia en ese instante

Ryuko al escuchar esa parte, se sintio un poco culpable al tocar un tema tan delicado y mas como el que no recordar nada de tu pasado, aunque tambien pudo alcanzar un poco la mirada y ella lo decribiria con tristeza, furia y odio combinados.

"Oye, yo. . . .lo siento no debí haber preguntado acerca de eso" Dijo ella disculpándose y olvidándose de la mirada que tenia Naruto

Naruto levanta su mirada y solo emboza una sonrisa

"No te disculpes, de todas formas no lo sabias" Dijo el con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Ryuko se sonrojo un poca al ver la sonrisa que Naruto le dedico

"De acuerdo, pero ¿para que vinimos a este lugar?" Pregunto ella cambiando de tema

"Pues como pretender pelear con ese enano, necesitaras un uniforme que te de algo de poder" Respondió Naruto tomando de la mano de Ryuko y luego caminar un poco hacia el interior de la ruinas

"¿Y que sugieres que haga? ¿que robe un uniforme tal vez?" Pregunto Ryuko con sarcasmo

Naruto se quedo pensando hasta que su mente hizo clic y se detuvo abruptamente, se giro hacia ella mirándola con los ojos abiertos

"¿Como lo sabes?" Pregunto el rubio captando la indirecta

"Mako me lo contó todo, eso y ademas que todo fue planeado para que pudieras ver a tu "Satsuki-Sama" y que ella te castigara enviándote al salón de castigo" Dijo Ryuko con un claro tono de burla

"¿Como esa idiota lo supo?, tsk no importa, lo principal es hacerte mas fuerte" Dijo Naruto mientras inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de algo

"¿Buscar que?" Pregunto Ryuko mientras miraba al chico que buscaba algo

"El profesor Matoi trabajaba con uniformes Goku, tiene que haber quedado algun uniforme intacto que sea de tu talla para que puedas usarlo" Dijo el rubio

"¿Y esos uniformes me harán de igual de fuerte que tu?" Pregunto Ryuko con curiosidad

El rubio negó con la cabeza

"Ryuko te equivocas, este uniforme, no, mi compañero Kurama es muy diferente a esos uniformes por lo que no los compares" Dijo Naruto mientras apoya su mano sobre Kurama

 _'¡¿Que?! acaso le puso nombre a un uniforme. . .¿acaso esta loco y escapo de un manicomio?'_ Pensó Ryuko mirando a Naruto como si estuviese loco

"Bueno, si tu lo dices" Dijo Ryuko mientas clavaba su hoja tijera en el suelo

Ambos siguieron caminando en la ruinas, pero lo que no espero Naruto ni Ryuko es que cayeran por una puerta trampa los hiciera caer por un conducto a un nivel inferior secreto

Lo que no sabian los dos es que un hombre o mejor dicho el profesor de la clase K en la que estan Naruto y Ryuko fue el que jalo una palanca para que se activara la puerta

"El resto se los dejo a ustedes. . . .Naruto, Ryuko" Dijo el mienrtas ponia su mano es cabeza y como si fuera a quitarla, cambiara a una forma que un chica describira como "guapo"

Mientras tanto, los dos adolescentes cayeron rápidamente sobre el conducto que se hacia mas pequeño y estrecho cada vez que descendían, Naruto siendo mas pesado caía mas rápido que Ryuko, hasta que se quedo atascado en el estrecho conducto, rozando así su cabeza y piernas contra la pared del conducto.

Mientras que Ryuko al ser más liviana cayo más lento terminando sobre el atorado rubio

"¿Que acaso caímos en una trampa?" pregunto Ryuko pero luego se dio dé cuenta de que su cara estaba muy cerca a la de Naruto, y no solo eso sino que tan bien la mano del rubio estaba sobre su pecho

Esta situación puso muy roja a Ryuko

"Esto no es para nada placentero, y no lo creo probablemente caimos por conducto de aire o algo asi" Dijo Naruto pero luego se da cuenta de que el rostro de Ryuko estaba muy cerca al suyo y este sonrojada "¿Que pasa, tienes fiebre? ¿y que es esto tan blando que esta en mi mano?" Pregunto el rubio dandole un apreton para saber que era

El rostro de Ryuko se enrojeció mas y empezó a forcejear

"¡Eres un pervertido aprovechado!" se quejo la pelinegra forcejeando y sin saberlo provoco a que ambos cayeran, una vez mas Naruto fue el primero en caer finalmente en una pila de ropa y por ultimo Ryuko que cayo con su trasero quedando en el estomago del rubio

"Que dolor. . ." se quejo Ryuko mientras se sobaba la cabeza por culpa del dolor

"Esa es mi linea" Dijo Naruto adolorido "Ryuko de verdad que disfruto esta pocision, y la suavidad de tu trasero pero. . . .pordrias moverte de encima de mi" Dijo el rubio quejándose del dolor

Ryuko se sonroja y se levanto rápidamente del estomago de Naruto, pero al moverse se da cuenta de que tenia una grave cortadura en su brazo izquierdo

"Itte. . ." se quejo ella mientras hacia una leve presión en la herida que estaba botando sangre

"Déjame ayudarte" Dijo Naruto que se levanto y dispuesto a tratar la herida de Ryuko, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la pila de ropa empezo a temblar

 **"Espera. . .mas, dame mas. . . necesito mas. . .¡dame mas!"** Dijo una voz misteriosa y de la nada por debajo de la pila de ropa en la que estaban Naruto y Ryuko emergió un uniforme de marinera que se abalanzo sobre la pelinegra

 **"¡No te vayas!, ¡Úsame!"** Dijo el uniforme de marinera mientras empezaba a desvestir al sorprendida Ryuko **"¡Úsame y alimentarme con tu sangre! ¡no quiero volver a dormir!"**

"¡Naruto no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame! ¡El uniforme esta hablando y me esta desnudando!" Dijo Ryuko pidiendo ayuda al rubio que solo se quedaba parado viendo como la desvestir el uniforme parlante y pervertido

"¡La va a violar!" Pregunto Naruto mirando como el uniforme de marinera la desvestir y mentalmente le agradecía a la deidad que le dio la oportunidad de ver este espectáculo

 **"Lo dudo mucho"** Respondio Kurama **"¡Si! ¡Quitale toda la ropa y dejala desnuda!"** Aclamaba Kurama

 **"¡No tengas miedo! ¡Usame y no te asustes!"** Dijo el uniforme con mirada de desquiciado

"¡Lo sabia, este uniforme esta hablando y es un pervertido!" Dijo Ryuko asustada

 **"¡Eso no importa!"** Dijo el uniforme presionando mucha mas fuerte a Ryuko

"¡Yo diria que si! ¡¿Desde cuando los uniformes hablan?!" Dijo Ryuko que aunque pasaba esta situacion, ella seguia insitiendo sobre el tema de los uniformes que hablan

 **"¡Olvida esos detalles insignificantes! ¡Hare que me uses a la fuerza!"** Dijo el unforme mientras su tela se expande por el cuerpo de Ryuko **"¡Si, Si! ¡Quedo perfectamente"** Dijo el uniforme de marinera complementando su vestimenta sobre Ryuko y en un destello de energia roja, la pelinegra finalmente mostro lo que vestia exponiendo su nueva forma

 _'W **o** w **s** e **l** e v **e . . . ¡** M **a** g **n** i **f** i **c** o **!'**_ Pensaron Naruto y Kurama comtemplando la nueva apariencia del uniforme vestido de Ryuko y la nueva apariencia de esta

En pocas palabras ¡OMG! ¡VERY SEXY!

* * *

 **Academia** **Honnouji**

En la entrada de la academia y para en un ring de boxeo se encontraba Fukuroda Takaharu acompañado de Uzu Sanageyama, mientras que detras de ellos se encontraba Mako Makanshoku sujetada de cabeza en una X

"¡Recien llegada y Uzumaki ¿me escuchan?! ¡Dentro de una hora su amiga y compañera sera ejecutada, dada por la complicidad en su delito de traicionar a la Academia Honnouji! ¡Si quieren evitarlo, entonces dejen de esconderse y muestrensen!" Dijo Fukuroda hablando por medio de un micrófono

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones, los profesores y el director estaba viendo lo que se llevaría la "ejecución" de Mako Mankanshoku

"El consejo estudiantil si que hace cosas muy terribles, director" Dijo el profesor de la clase K al director, que era un hombre de una edad algo avanzada

"Ten mas cuidado con lo que dices" Advirtió preocupado el director "La líder del comité de directores de esta academia es la madre de la presidenta Kiryuin. Satsuki-Sama es quien gobierna en la Academia Honnouji, los demás solo somos peones" Dijo el director

Regresando a donde seria la "ejecución" de Mako

"Usar un rehén es una estrategia demasiado vieja" Dijo tranquilo Uzu Sanageyama

"Si vuelvo fallar, mi uniforme goku me lo confiscaran" Dijo Fukuroda serio "Mankanshoku fue la unica persona con quien hablo ademas de que es la compañera de el, por lo que ambos son mi unica oportunidad"

"Si que tienes agallas, ¡Muy bien, muestrame el poder de la voluntad de un hombre!" Dijo Sanageyama confiando en Fukuroda

"¡Oh no! Estoy en serios problemas, en cualquier momento podría verse mi ropa interior en frente de todas estas personas ¡Ni siquiera estoy usando mi ropa interior sensual hoy!" Dijo idioteces Mako mientras que a poco a poco se podría ver buena parte de los pechos de la castaña, que eran algo grandes, y un poco mas, y se podría ver su ropa interior

"¡Traigan el baño de agua hirviendo!" Ordeno Fukuroda y al instante salieron dos estudiantes trayendo consigo una pecera con aceite hirviendo "Miren" dijo con una camarón en su mano, uno de los dos estudiantes trajeron una plato con harina de trigo, Fukuroda toma el camarón y lo unta de esa harina para después meterlo en la pecera llena de aceite para después de un rato lo saca y el camarón ahora es un camarón frito

"¡Un camarón frito!"

"¡Se convirtió en un camarón frito!"

"¡Oye, eso es aceite!"

Fueron los comentarios de la multitud que estaba sorprendida

"¡Kyaaa! ¡No! si me echan ahí, el aceite dejara transparente todo mi uniforme. ¡Estoy en serios problemas!" Dijo Mako preocupada por su uniforme, y no por el daño físico que le iba hacer el aceite

"Esa chica tiene agallas. . .o tal ves sea una idiota" Murmuro Sanageyama viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a Mako

Mientras tanto en la multitud, un niño de ojos marrones y cabello castaño atado con una cola de caballo, y un parecido con la chica que iba a "ejecutar", tenia puesto una camisa negra que cuelga en el hombro, un par de pantalones y unas gafas de sol blancas en la cabeza, el nombre de este niño es Mataro Makanshoku y es el hermano menor de Mako Makanshoku

Mataro veía con molestia por lo que iban a hacer a su hermana

"Aguanta un poco, hermana" Dijo Mataro decidido a lanzarse hacia lo que iban hacer daño a su hermana

Pero algo lo detiene y ve que es la mano de una persona que conoce, era Ryuko Matoi quien detuvo a Mataro a hacer una locura, pero iba acompaña por un rubio que era Naruto, Ambos iban encapuchados

"¿La surmegiran en aceite caliente?" Pregunto Ryuko en voz baja sin poder creer las locuras de esta escuela

"Probablemente. . . .dime ¿la salvaras?" Pregunto Naruto curioso

"No la puedo abandonar y dejar que la conviertan en fritura, si lo hago entonces seria una mala amiga" Dijo Ryuko disponiendose a saltar en medio de la conmocion

Pero antes de que se moviera, Naruto tomo su mano

"Si te ayuda en algo, tienes mi apoyo" dijo el rubio seriamente

Ryuko se sorprende al principio pero luego sonrie

"Gracias" agradeció ella

"Pero no olvides de darme un espectaculo" Dijo Naruto de repente con una sonrisa pervertida digna de un masoquista

"Y-ya arruinaste el momento" Reprocho Ryuko avergonzada y sonrojada por recordar algo que sucedio cuando los dos estaban atrapados en la habitacion secreta donde trabajaba su padre

* * *

 **Flashback**

"¡¿PERO QUE CLASES DE ROPAS SON ESTAS?!" Grito Ryuko muy avergonzada y sonroja al ver su nueva forma

Ryuko ahora vestía una falda súper corta que apenas cubría su parte íntima, unas botas hasta los muslos con líneas rojas en el centro y tirantes que la unían a la falda. Su parte superior estaba expuesta a la vista siendo solo sus pechos por los tirantes que se unían a pequeñas piezas en forma de diamante que cubrían sus pezones, y sobre sus hombros yacían dos piezas que simulaban unas pequeñas alas con un único ojo rojo amarillo e iris roja, mientras que el otro ojos estaba cerrado con una cicatriz en su centro. Su cabello negro demostró una coloración roja en algunas zonas y dos pequeñas protuberancias sobre su cabeza a modo de cuernos

"¡Santa madre de la perversión y masoquismo! ¡Ryuko luces genial!" Dijo Naruto con un hilo de sangre en la nariz

"¡No digas estupidesces y ayudame a quitarme esto!. . .¿Por que sale sangre de tu nariz" Pregunto Ryuko extrañada por el sangrado nasal del rubio

"No tiene importancia, ahora has uso de tu traje dominatrix y azota este humilde cerdo" Dijo Naruto mientras que su traje salia unas cadenas y lo amarraban mientras su torso era expuesto a Ryuko

"¡¿Estas demente o se te zafo un tornillo?!" Dijo Ryuko avergonzada mientras retrocedia

"No estoy demente o algo parecido, solo que al ver que un chica sexy este delante mio vistiendo semejante traje, despierta mucho mi perversion" Dijo Naruto avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Ryuko con una mirada de perversion y lujuria masoquista "Entonces. . .¡Aqui voy Ryuko-Sama!" Dijo abalanzadose hacia la pelinegra

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Despues de eso y propinarle unos buenos golpes, Ryuko descubrio que Naruto era un masoquista y lo excitaba con los golpes poderosos que le dio gracias al uniforme que descubrio que era algo parecido al que tenia el rubio y este le dijo que mas adelante le explicara como funciona el uniforme. Tambien descubrio Ryuko que Naruto no era un pervertido cualquiera sino que un super masoquista que tenia fetiche por las mujeres "dominantes", en especial a las chicas que tienen cabellera negra o que lo tenga en mayoria

Regresando al lugar donde estan los dos adolecente con uniformes Kamui

"Que empiece el rescate"Dijo Ryuko para luego saltar y caminar sobre las cabezas de la personas en medio de su camino hasta llegar al centro de la multitud y aterrizar frente a Mako y liberarla de sus ataduras "Recate completo" Dijo Ryuko tomando a la sorprendida Mako y saltar, impidiendo asi que alumnos de dos estrellas saltaran hacia ella y que estos cayeran con la harina de trigo en todo su cuerpo a la pecera de aceite hirviendo y que estos salieran con la piel de un pollo frito "¡Caliente!" Dijo uno de ellos

Venían mas estudiantes de una y dos estrellas pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento contra Ryuko, fueron sujetados por una cadenas que salieron por debajo de la tierra

"Miren. . .pesque algo horrible" Murmuro el rubio mientras que sus cadenas agitaban a los de dos estrellas y luego los arrojaba al aire "Aerolíneas Uzumaki le desea un feliz viaje con doloroso aterrizaje" Dijo el con sonrisa sadica

"Gracias, Naruto" Agradecio la pelinegra

"De nada, después de todo YO soy el único que podra tocarte" Dijo Naruto en su particurla forma de masoquismo

"¡¿Desde cuando tiene el derecho?!" Reclamo Ryuko avergonzada

Naruto iba explicar porque pero no pudo ya que

"¡Finalmente aparecen par de traidores!" Declaro Fukuroda mientras se posicionaba frente a frente contra Ryuko

"¡Usar un rehén es caer muy bajo! ¡Pensaba que eras un boxeador!" Dijo la pelinegra mientras depositaba a Mako en el suelo "¡Si lo eres, entonces resolvamos esto entre tu y yo!" Dijo mientras sacaba su hoja tijera de su capa

"No recuerdo haber aceptado mujeres en el club pero bueno ¡Sera como tu quieras!" Dijo Fukuroda mientras se cuadraba en su clasica postura de boxeador

Ding

Salio una hermosa mujer rubia en traje de baño con una cartel que decia "Round 1"

"¡Te destrozare como si fueras una novata!" Exclamo el boxeador lanzando un gancho que primero golpio a la hermosa mujer mandandola lejos de ahi, para despues salir una gran cantidad de guantes de boxeo hacia Ryuko que solo permaneciá inmovil

"¡¿Que te parece?! ¡Todo el cuadrilatero esta repleto de mis rectos izquierdos!" Declaro el boxeador

Los guantes rebotaban contras las cuerdas del cuadrilatero e impactaba en Ryuko que seguia inmovil como si nada. Luego Fukuroda aparecio en frente de ella

"¡Y ahora un golpe directo al estomago! ¡Pero en realidad es un tirabuzón!" Dijo Fukuroda mientras que su guante se convirtio en un taladro y lo dirigia hacia ella

"¡Tekken Funsai! (Lluvia de puños de hierro)" Exclamo Fukuroda con su guante a solo milimetros de Ryuko

Pero Ryuko como todo una experta detuvo el golpe interponiendo su hoja tijera entre ella y el guante de taladro. Pero para desgracia de ella y un maligro para el publico masculino su capa no aguanto la friccion del golpe y se destruyo en pedazos de tela quedando totalmente expuesta con su vergonzosa pero sexy vestimenta a todo el publico

"¡WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Exclamo la poblacion masculina al ver la sexy vestimenta Ryuko que estaba avergonzada

"¡Atras calenturientos, ella es mia!" Exclamo Naruto con su chaqueta alrededor de la cintura y con cartel que decia "Vamos Ryuko vamos, Tu puedes"

"¡Naruto no digas esas cosas!" Reclamo Ryuko avergonzada

"¡¿Qu-Que clase de traje es ese?!" Dijo Fukuroda distrayendose

"¡Deja de mirarme!" Le exigio Ryuko avergonzada

"¿Tratas de usar tus encantos femeninos en mi contra?" Pregunto Fukuroda sonrojado aunque algo molesto

"¡No lo estoy usando porque quiera!" Explico Ryuko avergonzada

"¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Como te atreves a burlarte del boxeo?! ¡No, de todos los deportes!" Reprocho el boxeador enano

"¡No es cierto!" Replico Ryuko

"Muy bien, en ese caso, yo tambien me tomare la libertad de devestirme" Dijo Fukuroda aparentemente bajando sus pantalones de boxeador

"¡Oye! ¡Ahora eres tu el que se burla!" Reprocho la pelinegra

Pero lo que ella no espero es que los guantes del boxeados tuvieran una especie de cadena y lo rompiera

"Mira, me quitare los guantes que uso cuando estoy de visitante" Dijo Fukuroda

"¡¿Que?!" Dijo Ryuko sin poder creérselo

"¡Contempla! ¡Los verdadero guantes Dos Estrellas de Atletismo Aumentado de la Academia Honnouji!" Dijo mientras mostraba sus guantes que ahora eran cuadrados con puntas en el frente y en los lados que los alzaba de forma triunfal "Si no los cubro, los estudiantes de otras escuelas se aterrarian demasiado como para luchar contra mi" Explico Fukuroda "¡Pero sacarlos para que todo el mundo lo vea, me llena de fuerza! ¡Este es un uniforme goku!" Agrego el enano boxeador

"En serio ¡hasta yo me dio cuenta de que eso es ilegal, y eso que ni siquiera conozco las reglas!" Dijo Ryuko creyendo que eso era una broma "¡Pero me gusta!" Dijo Ryuko con una mirada desafiante, aunque en todo el tiempo que uso el uniforme tenia un pequeño sonrojo pero lo resistia

DING

Salio otra vez la hermosa mujer rubia en traje de baño pero tenia una vendas por las heridas que le dio el boxeador, el cartel que tiene en su mano decia "Round 2"

"¡No sabia lo que llevabas debajo de esa capa, pero ahora que estas semi desnuda, destrozare lo poco que te queda ese traje y te mandare a volar!" Declaro Fukuroda lanzándose hacia Ryuko con otro Tekken Funsai exclusivo hacia la pelinegra que solo permaneció inmóvil

Todo el mundo, excepto Naruto, espero que las ropas de Ryuko fueran destruidas. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaron, se escucharon unas grietas, hasta que el guante se rompió en varios pedazos como si de vidrio tratase

"¡¿Que?!" Dijo Fukuroda "¡Mi guante!" Exclamo en absoluto shock

"¡Hmph, tu guante no es lo único que se convierte en acero! ¡Mi ropa también lo hace! "dijo Ryuuko

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Fukuroda no queriendo aceptar eso y se lanzo hacia Ryuko para darle golpes y patadas

"¡Golpea todo lo que quieras! ¡No siento nada!" Dijo Ryuko sintiendo los golpes como simples cosquillas

Mientras tanto con los 3 de los 4 Devas y Satsuki kiryuin , ellos estaban viendo el combate de Ryuko y estaban sorprendidos

"¿Que tiene es uniforme?" Pregunto Nonon sorprendida

"Espera ¿Ella también tiene un uniforme Goku?" También se pregunto Houka

Satsuki solo veia el combate interesada, aunque no solo ella, el profesor de la clase K tambien veia interasado

Regrasando al ring

Mako estaba viendo el combate tambien

"¿Oh? ¡Genial! ¡No sabia que sabias luchar, Ryuko-Chan!" dijo Mako

"no creo que sepa" Dijo su hemano menor "¡Pero es increíble jefa! ¡Totalmente increible!" Dijo Mataro con estrellitas en los ojos pero despues "¡Esa vista definitivamente lo es!" Dijo el cataño menor pervertidamente mientras que su lengua le salia como un pervertido

Fukuroda seguia dandole golpes a Ryuko pero aun seguia inmovil como si nada

Ryuko tenia sus ojos cerrados

"¡Ahora es mi turno, ¿no?!" Dijo Ryuko abriendo sus ojos demostrando su determinacion

Su vestimenta se ajustó más que antes y empezó a emanar vapor, luego de eso las líneas rojas en la vestimenta empezaron a brillar y de su cuerpo empezaban a salir estrellas

Los guantes de boxeo iba hacia Ryuko cada vez que ella se movia, pero ella era mas rapida por lo que los guantes no lograban ni siquiera tocarla. Ryuko seguia esquivando y se acercaba de forma rapida hasta quedar enfrente de Fukuroda

"¡Recto izquierdo!" Exclamo Ryuko golpeando con su hoja tijera a Fukuroda en la cabeza "¡Gancho derecho!" Dijo ahora golpeando con la parte no afilada a a la espalda del boxeador "¡Y ahora uno al mentón!" Dijo para luego tomar impulso y propinarle un fuerte golpe en todo el menton y elevarlo al aire y luego caer pesadamente al duro piso sacandole unos dientes y curiosamente uno guantes de boxeo "¡Y por ultimo un derechazo!" Dijo finalizando con un corte hacia Fukuroda que estuvo un momento en el aire para después quedar desnudo y su ropa quedo hecha pedazos y también un rara tela roja que brillaba como si estuviera viva

Fukuroda que practicamente !"Despojado" de la Voluntad De Lucha!

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Sanageyama sorprendido por la derrota de Fukuroda

"¿Un uniforme Goku. . ." Dijo Ira

". . .fue derrotado?" Completo Nonon

"¿Asi que es ese el poder de la Hoja tijera?" Se pregunto Houka

Volviendo al ring, los resto de pedazos de tela se desvanecieron quedando un hilo rojo que brillaba que fue hacia el uniforme de Ryuko que entro y empezo a brillar otra vez

"No, hay algo mas" Dijo Satsuki al ver que la tela hizo efecto en el uniforme de la pelinegra

"¡Ahora acabare contigo!" Dijo Ryuko dandole un golpe con la parte no afilada al estomago del boxeador y mandadolo hacia al cielo a una cierta direccion que a la pelinegra no le intereso

"¡Oh si, Ryuko ganaste con suma felicidad, felicidades!" Dijo Naruto mientras subia al ring y alzo a Ryuko como si fuera una campeona de boxeo, claro eso y que aprovechaba para tocarle el trasero

Ryuko se dio cuenta de eso

"¡Cuidado con lo que tocas!" Dijo Ryuko

"¡Fue culpa de mi mano!" Se excuso Naruto terriblemente

"¡¿Y esperas a que me crea ese excusa?!" Pregunto sarcasticamente Ryuko mientras se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo

"¡Tal vez!" Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida

"¡Pervertido!" Dijo Ryuko con un sonroja en la cara mientras que le dio una patada en la del rubio

"¡AHHHHH, Siguele siguele" Dijo Naruto con excitacion de masoquista al ver que Ryuko le estaba pisando con su bota

 _ **'¿Por qué me condenaron a estar con este rubio masoquista?'**_ Fue el pensamiento de Kurama al ver que Ryuko pisaba al rubio con su bota y este solo le acariciaba la pierna

 _ **'Este chico es un loquillo'**_ El que penso eso, no era Kuramgetsu o Kurama, sino que fue Senketsu la prenda de Ryuko, al ver que Ryuko golpeaba a Naruto y este lo disfrutaba

Ryuko pisaba y pateaba a Naruto fuertemente, y el rubio solo disfrutaba. Seguian asi hasta que oyeron un golpe que provenia de la direccion donde Fukuroda fue lanzado por Ryuko.

Ambos vieron de donde era el sonido, y pudieron ver que era donde estaba Satsuki, el cuerpo de Fukuroda que aunque lastimado seguia vivo, fue detenido por unos estudiantes de una estrella, aunque el ahora ex-boxeador soltó un poco de sangre que iba dirigida hacia Satsuki, aunque se interpusieran Ira, Nonon y Houka lo que quedo de la sangre se le pego en la mejilla de Satsuki

Los 3 Devas se sorprendieron, mientras Satsuki no se inmuto y simplemen se limpio con su mando izquierda

"¡Desgraciada, ¿Como te atrevez?!" Dijo Sanageyama molesto mientras entraba al ring

"Es suficiente" Dijo Satsuki haciendo que Sanageyama se detergiera "Oigan, ¿De donde sacaron esos trajes? primero tu" señalo a Ryuko

Ryuko coje el microfono del suelo

"Es un recuerdo de mi padre" una mirada sombria tenia la pelinegra

"¿Que?"

"Esta espada la dejo la persona que lo asesino" alzo y mostro su hoja tijera "¡Ahora, dime a quien le pertenece esta tijera! ¡Satsuki kiryuin!" Exclamo fuertemente Ryuko Matoi

"Dijiste que eras Ryuko Matoi, ¿verdad?. . .ya veo ¿eres la hija de Isshin Matoi" Pregunto Satsuki provocando que se enojara Ryuko

"¡¿Conoces a mi padre?!" Dijo Ryuko enojada pero cada vez que expulsaba aire de su nariz pareciera como si expulsara humo para después arrodillarse por la perdida sangre

 **"Estas sangrando mucho, Ryuko"** Dijo Senketsu mirando a Ryuko

"¿Y no era eso lo que querias?" Dijo Ryuko sufriendo los efectos por la perdida de sangre

 **"Dentro de cinco minutos, te desmayaras por la perdida de sangre"** Dijo tranquilo la prenda

"No lo digas de forma tranquila" Reprocho Ryuko

"Tienes que hacerle caso a tu prenda, a mi me paso una vez y no fue para nada bonito" Dijo Naruto mientras temblaba por un incidente que paso hace unos 5 años

"Bueno ya oí mucho, ahora tu Naruto Uzumaki tengo muchas preguntas para ti y tu me las contestaras" Dijo Satsuki mientras señalaba a Naruto que dejo temblar y solo sonrió sadicamente

"Oh y ¿Cuales son esas preguntas Satsuki-Sama?" Dijo Naruto interesado

"¿Como conseguiste ese traje y porque tus ojos cambiaron de color?" Pregunto Satsuki con una mirada que haria temblar de miedo al mas valiente

Naruto le gusta la mirada de Satsuki pero simplemente responde

"Lo sabrán con el tiempo" Dijo de forma misteriosa Naruto

Ryuko agarra a Naruto de la mano

"¡Discutiremos esto la próxima vez, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Dijo Ryuko mientras se llevaba a Naruto de la mano y ambos empezaron a huir de lugar a una gran velocidad

"¡No dejen que se escape! ¡Vayan! ¡Vayan!" Ordeno Sanageyama mientras guiaba a varios estudiantes de una y dos estrellas a que fueran por Ryuko y Naruto

Se oyo un golpe y de repente los mismo rayos celestiales aparecieron

"¡No te molestes!" Dijo Satsuki como si fuera una diosa

"¡P-Pero!" intento refutar Sanageyama

"¡Regresara!¡Déjenla en paz hasta entonces!" Dijo Satsuki para después irse de ahí

"¡Satsuki-Sama, están brillante como siempre!" Dijo con respeto y admiración el presidente del comité del comité atlético y miembro del consejo estudiantil

Ya Satsuki dentro, estaba sentada en su trono

"Su te, señorita" Dijo su mayordomo mientras le servia el te

La pelinegra lo toma elegantemente

 _'Han pasado muchas cosa hoy, primero una chica con una prenda divina, es interesante, pero jamas me llegue imaginar de que Naruto Uzumaki tuviera también una prenda divina. Ambos son interesantes y si demuestran ser útiles, entonces sera mucho mas fácil derrotarla '_ Fue el pensamiento de Satsuki que tenia esperanzas, si es como ella lo imagina entonces todo sera fácil

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Hola todos soy Sebastian 14

hoy por fin les traigo el capitulo, que se supones que iba a ser corto pero no lo fue, ya que me parecio mejor dar mas detalles de peleas y todo lo demas. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero fue porque no tenia ideas de como hacer el principio pero ahora que lo pude hacer, entonces lo hare mas seguido. Sere sincero deciendo que cada capitulo que actualice no va a ser cada semana, como mínimo va a hacer como 2 semanas y eso. El próximo capitulo aparecerá la chica del tennis y una explicacion por parte del Naruto masoquista sobre el uso de las prendas divinas.

También no se olviden de ver mis otros fic como **"Issei Uzumaki El Emperador Dragón Biju"** Crossover de Naruto y de High School DxD, y el **"El Youkai Legendario"** de Touhou

Bueno sin nada mas que decir, se despide Sebastian 14

Chao


End file.
